Vash the Stampede
Vash the Stampede is the main character of the manga series, Trigun. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Vash The Stampede vs Alucard * Ayden Omega vs. Vash the Stampede * Batman vs Vash the Stampede (Abandoned) * Bayonetta vs. Vash the Stampede * Cable vs Vash the Stampede * Dante vs Vash (Abandoned) * Vash the Stampede vs. Flandre Scarlet (Completed) * Vash Vs Kanta (Completed) * Mami Tomoe vs. Vash the Stampede (Completed) * Vash the Stampede vs. Noel Vermillion * Vash the Stampede vs Prompto Argentum * Vash the Stampede vs Ragna the Bloodedge * Spider-Man vs. Vash the Stampede * Vash the Stampede vs. Spike Spiegel (Abandoned) * Vash the Stampede vs Usopp * Vash The Stampede vs. Vincent Valentine * X vs. Vash the Stampede Battles Royale * Red-Clad Gunslinger Battle Royale 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 *Draws: 0 History Presenting himself as a fool, Vash is actually a superior marksman who has been labeled the "Humanoid Typhoon". Furthermore, Vash and his twin brother Knives Millon are sapient Plants who were born while last few surviving humans had fled Earth after its destruction. When he and Knives learn of previous sapient plant that was vivisected, a suicidal Vash was saved by his guardian Rem Saverem who gave him a respect for life and outlook on the limitless potential of the future. But, after crash landing on a planet and Rem dying to save the SEEDs ships, Vash learns Knives orchestrated the events and eventually his severe ties to his brother with his left arm lost in the process. When Vash sees Knives years later, having a new arm, it results in July Incident with Vash leaving 200,000 residents of July homeless while mortally wounding his brother. This event labels Vash as both an outlaw and a living natural disaster, his infamy worsened by the extremes that would-be bounty hunters would take for the reward of 60 billion Double-Dollars. Death Battle Info * Background: ** Height: 5'10" ** More than 150 years old ** AKA: The Human Typhoon ** The first person to ever be declared a walking natural disaster and act of God. ** Hunter of LOVE AND PEACE, searching for the mayfly known as Love. * Weapons: ** ".45 Long Colt AGL Arms Factory" Revolver ** Cybernetic left Arm: Originally fitted with a concealed semiautomatic pistol that is later upgraded to a fully automatic submachine gun. ** Angel Arm: Transforms his right arm into a large cannon weapon, the energy used for it shortening Vash's lifespan. ** Knife hidden in his boot. ** Special Weapons: Cross Punisher. * Superhuman level of agility, strength, reflexes, eyesight and complete muscle control. ** Dodge bullets at close range and skilled melee attacks * Feats: ** Taken down countless enemies without killing them. ** Blew a crater in Gunsmoke's moon. * Weaknesses: ** The Angel Arm drains Vash's life energy to function. Every use cuts more and more time off his lifespan. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Trigun Characters